RESPONSE TO A LAME EXCUSE
by Jaxhawk RESPONSE TO A LAME EXCUSE http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-FR2k_6ucI/AAAAAAAACkc/hUvIxDve1u8/s1600-h/69487-1.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-FR3E_6udI/AAAAAAAACkk/5sexF1Ep1eM/s1600-h/madreverend.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-FR3U_6ueI/AAAAAAAACks/W_bnAKs8b7w/s1600-h/obyanwrt.jpg With the air waves, television and print media full of spin concerning Presidential candidate Barack Obama's speech yesterday in which he defended not only his 20 year association with Reverend Wright, but the Pastor himself. Guilt by association is not one of my preferred designations, but sitting in a church pew for twenty years hearing the anti-American hate sermons by Rev. Wright does stretch ones ability to accept that he didn't agree with what he heard. It is appropriate to address the issues behind the furor. Reverend Wright has been exposed as a hateful, Black Activist, via video tapes taken within his Church while he was preaching. Not on just one occasion but numerous times has he expressed his distaste for "White America".He even sells the videos of the hate filled, cursing "sermons" He has given. This man of the "cloth" has taken religion to the depths of hatred and separatism with his curse words, racial baiting, and he has been exposed for the bigot he claims we white people are.There is no place in a church puppet for the swearing and hate speech Rev. Write entertains his congregation on a weekly basis. The main thrust of all the arguments that seem to be driving people like Wright, Farrakhan, and a long list of Black Activists, is slavery. Slavery was ended during the Presidency of Abraham Lincoln( 143 years ago) at the cost of 620,000 lives. Over half that number died to free the slaves as white members of the Union army!If Reverend Wright wants to talk about slavery he should talk about the Sudan and other Countries where slavery still exists. Never the less, demagogues like Reverend Wright keep agitating their congregations with references to their oppression by the "white man'. He had these things to say in the pulpit before a full church: – September 2001: “We have supported state terrorism against the Palestinians and black South Africans, and now we are indignant because of stuff we have done overseas is now brought back into our own backyard. America is chickens coming home to roost.” – April 2003: “The government gives them the drugs, builds bigger prisons, passes three-strike laws and wants them to sing God Bless America. No! No No! God damn America … for killing innocent people. God damn America for threatening citizens as less than humans. God damn America as long as she tries to act like she is God and supreme.” There is no way to spin this type of hate! If Barack Obama feels the Reverend Wright is being used to get at him, and supports a man with such hateful views. He is not the "Change" he promises he will deliver if elected President. He is nothing less than a man who coddles license! Posted by BILL at Wednesday, March 19, 2008 http://jaxconservativeradical.blogspot.com/2008/03/response-to-lame-excuse.html __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 19, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: REV.WRIGHT Opinions Category: RELIGION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.